


Phantoms

by sakurachan811



Series: The Renegade Files [3]
Category: G.I. Joe: Renegades
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachan811/pseuds/sakurachan811
Summary: Ever since the lab things have been odd between him and Scarlett, the dreams he's having lately aren't helping.
Series: The Renegade Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815079
Kudos: 2





	Phantoms

His eyes slam open, his heart thunders in his chest, he's panting. His tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth and the air in the room feels too hot and thin. His clothes cling to him his skin tacky with sweat. He sits up and scrubs at his face, tries to collect himself. His dick still twitches in interest, even though he should be sated. 

He's made a mess in his boxers like a he's a teenage boy again. He ignores it, focuses on sorting out the contents of the dream. This time the dream had felt odd from the start, it had started out as a memory or a nightmare or both, the worst kind of nightmare.

They're in one of the Cobra labs, they just it raided for intel. Then something goes wrong, "Get me out of here Scarlett!" he remembers saying. His body burns, his mind empties, then a struggle, Scarlett? He remembers enjoying the fight, practically purring at her aggression, at her power. Slamming her down to show how strong he is, using his weight to pin her down, keep her there.

Covering her body completely, the feeling of her smaller body under his, kissing her ferociously, sweeping his tongue into her mouth. Breaking for air and nuzzling her throat, leaving lovebites and sucking bruises into her neck, uncaring if anyone saw. 'She's Mine, Mine, Mine' his brain chants repeatedly.  
He needs to mark and claim and fuck.

He makes sure that she can feel how big he is, how much he'll give her pleasure, his virility. Freeing himself from the too tight confines of his pants, the head of his cock already oozing precum. The silky feeling of her skin and the strong muscles underneath. He enters her in one strong thrust, smothering a sound into her shoulder. Trying not to burst too soon, her gasping with his every thrust.

Her hands on his back, she felt so tight, so very wet for him, Scarlett. The sensation of fluttering, twitching walls, of them somehow becoming tighter and wetter than before. Not stopping the movement of his hips, even through her orgasm. His balls are so tight pressed flush against her cunt. He cums, stilling his hips for a moment, the burning in his blood stops.

It's not enough he needs more, he adjusts her thighs for a better angle of penetration, snapping his hips forward, deeper and deeper, over and over. He needs to cum again, he needs it. Each sound she makes is pure music to his ears, pulling out there's just so much cum, it clings to her rosy pink folds and drips down her thighs. He kisses her again, holding her close to him, nuzzling her hair, smelling her skin, not wanting to let her go.

That was odd, he's still hard. He's never been harder in his whole life, figures he get wood over what amounts to a nightmare.  
There’s something cold and black, yawning wide open in the pit of his stomach.

He needs to ask what happened on that intel raid.


End file.
